Amelia's Wild Ride
by megfurtado
Summary: After suffering from a fall Amelia is temporarily paralyze from the waist down, confide to a wheel chair Amelia is force to rely on her family which causes her to feel useless and fears she'll forever be a burden to her family
1. Chapter 1

Amelia's Wild Ride

Ages: Amelia 11 Joe 17 Hoss 23 Adam 29

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in April. Amelia Cartwright was riding home from school she rides into the yard, when her horse Sapphire stumbles throwing the eleven-year-old off causing her to fall hard onto the ground.

Ben Cartwright, the family patriarch and owner of the Ponderosa, runs out of his house along with the family's lovable cook Hopsing. Ben is frantic to see his only daughter lying face down on the ground. He quickly goes to her, he gently rolls her over onto his lap, he sees she's unconscious. "Hopsing, have one of the hands ride out for the doctor and send word to the boys, they're mending fences out on the north pasture" he ordered. Hopsing obeys hurrying to the bunkhouse as Ben lifts his daughter up in his arms carrying her to the house.

Hours later Ben is pacing in the living room worriedly, while the doctor is upstairs examining Amelia. Ben is lost in his thoughts and prayers when he is suddenly alarmed to hear the door open, his three sons Adam, Hoss and Little Joe rushing into the house frighten after hearing what had happened to their sister. "How is she, Pa?" Adam asked worriedly. "The doctor is with her" Ben said solemnly.

The boys exchange glances as they take off their hats and gun belts placing them on top of the credenza by the door and sit down; Little Joe sits down on the settee; Adam and Hoss both sit down on the edge of the fireplace. "What happened?" Hoss asked. "Her horse stumble as she was riding in the yard and was thrown off" Ben explained.

Little Joe looks up at the stairs fearfully, "How long has it been?" Ben takes out his pocket watch looking at the time, "About an hour and a half" he estimated. The room grew uncomfortably silent as they anxiously waited.

After a few minutes of silence, they heard movement toward the top of the stairs, the anxious men look to see Doctor Martin making his decent down the stairs. They meet him at the bottom of the stairs fidgety over what the news was. "How is she Paul?" Ben inquired feeling uneasy by the doctor's apathic demeanor. "Thankfully there are no broken bones but there is extensive nerve damage in her legs" the doctor informed.

The Cartwright's are stupefied by the news. "What does that mean exactly?" Adam questioned wanting to fully understand what condition his sister was in. The doctor looks at them soberly, "I'm afraid Amelia has no feeling in her legs" he replies with a heavy heart. The Cartwright's look at the doctor then at each other aghast. "Will she be able to walk again?" Hoss finally asked fearfully, the doctor looks at him somberly, "I don't know, Hoss. I just don't know".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Little Joe was the first one to come out of his stake of shock, he glares at the doctor overcome by a sudden feeling of anger, "What do you mean you don't know? You're a doctor for god sakes. How can you stand there and say that you don't know whether or not my sister is going to be able to walk again?" he lashes out furiously. Ben puts his hand out touching his son's chest. "Simmer down Joseph" Ben warned sternly, he then looks at the doctor apologetically.

Doctor Martin looks at them sympathetically replying, "I understand your anger and frustration. I wish I could offer you some sort of absolute guarantee she'll be able to walk again but I'm just a simple doctor not a miracle worker. Injuries like Amelia's takes time to heal, she may be able to walk again she may not. I don't know, I don't have all the answers I wish I did. All I can tell you is to give it time and maybe with a little help from God". "Is there anything we can do to help her?" Ben asked hopingly feeling he needed to do something for his daughter.

"There have been some instances in situations like this where patients had leg massages and done exercises to wake up the nerves in their legs" the good doctor replied. "Are they successful in regaining feeling in their legs?" Adam questioned, the prospect of trying it for Amelia was appealing enough to at least consider trying but Adam was skeptic. Paul nods his head, "Yes in some instances they had regain full use of their legs"

"Then its worth trying with Amelia" Hoss said hopingly. Paul agrees nodding his head, "Yes its worth a try." The Cartwrights are relieved hoping and praying that this would help their beloved little girl walk again. "I'll be back tomorrow for now the best thing for Amelia is rest" the doctor said preparing for his departure. "Thanks for coming Paul" Ben said appreciatively as he walks him to the door, closing it behind him. "What do we do now Pa?" Hoss asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Ben thinks for a few minutes then replies, "I don't know, Hoss. I don't think restricting Amelia in bed is going to help her recovery". Seeing that his father had an idea in mind Adam asks, "So what do you suppose we do?" Ben looks at his sons replying, "We could move her down here to the spare bedroom and there's that old wheelchair in the barn". The boy smile and set out to do just that.

* * *

While the boys get everything ready, Ben heads upstairs to check on his daughter. He walks upstairs to her room, poking his head into see the angelic little girl peacefully asleep. He walks further into the room taking a seat by her bedside. He silently prays for his daughter's recovery.

Amelia begins to stir, slowly opening her eyes from her slumber. She looks around the familiar room, she notices her father sitting beside her deep in thought. "Pa?" she said tiredly. Ben breaks out from his trance of thought hearing someone call for him he looks at his daughter, a soft smile of relief seeing his daughter was wake. "It's alright darling, everything is alright" he soothed standing over her, running his hand through her hair affectionately. "How're you feeling?"

Amelia blinks her eyes trying to get the tired feeling out of her eyes. "I'm a little sore" she tries to sit up but panics when she can't move her legs. "Pa I can't move my leg" she cries panicky. Ben places his hands on her shoulders holding her still, "It's alright sweetheart everything is going to be alright" he consoled her reassuringly. Amelia starts to cry feeling scare; Ben sits beside her taking her into his arms. He kisses her head reassuring her that everything would be alright.

There was a soft knock on the door, Hoss pokes his head in, Ben looks over to him nodding his head for him to come in. Hoss walks in standing by the foot of the bed he was glad to see his sister was awake. "Hey little sister you had us worried sick, how're you feeling?" he asked. Amelia gives him a small smile, "I'm ok, Hoss. How's Sapphire is he ok?".

The eleven-year-old was concern for her beloved horse. Hoss chuckles knowing how much the animal meant to his sister. "He's fine pumpkin" he assured her. Amelia lets out a breath of relief she turns to her father, "How long do I have to stay in bed, Pa?" she asked. "For awhile you had a nasty fall, you need to rest. Doctor's orders" replied Ben.

Amelia lets out an overdramatic exasperated moan, Ben and Hoss shared amused looks refraining from laughing. It was no secret to the family that Amelia hated being confide to her bed especially when she was sick or hurt.

"I hate being in bed, Pa. Can I please go downstairs?" she begged desperate to get out of bed. Ben looks at Hoss who discreetly gives him a wink. Ben smiles as he turns his head toward his daughter. "Well I suppose that'll be alright, but I want you to rest" Amelia's eyes lit up, "Thanks Pa".

Ben gets up and moves to let Hoss take his place as he gently leans over his sister, lifting her up in his arms and carefully carries her out of the room.

* * *

Downstairs, Adam and Little Joe had just brought the wheelchair in and were setting it up in the living room by the settee, when they heard movement coming form the stairs. They share a smile as they watch Ben and Hoss with Amelia in his arms. "Hi Adam, hi Joe" Amelia said smiling at her brothers.

Once they were down the stairs, Amelia sees a strange chair with wheels. "What's that chair for?" she asked curiously confused. "It's for you it'll help make it easier for you to move around" Adam explained. "Unless you rather stay in bed and have us all wait on you" Joe teased.

Amelia gives him an unamused look. "Why don't you try it" Ben suggested. Hoss gently sits his sister down on the chair. "What do you think little sister?" Hoss asked. Amelia smiles slowly moving the wheels back and forth, she looks up at her family smiling. "Thank you I love it".

The boys smile relieved. "Your brothers also fixed up the bedroom down here for you" Ben said. "Thank you" Amelia said appreciatively. "There's going to be some changes around here" Ben announced getting the attention of his children. Amelia looks at him confuse, "What kind of changes, Pa?" Ben takes a seat down on the blue chair, "Well for starters Doc Martin wants you to do some exercises"

"What kind of exercises?" she inquired confused. "Leg massages and stretches, he said that they would help wake up the nerves in your legs" Ben explained. "Am I going to be able to walk again Pa?" Amelia asked worriedly. The boys look sadly at each other. "I don't know for sure sweetheart but we're all here and we'll help you in anyway we can" he assured her. "What about school, Pa? I can't go to school in a wheelchair all the other kids would laugh at me" she said worriedly.

"Don't worry about that Amelia, I'll talk to Miss. Jones I'll tell her that while you are recuperating, I'll be home schooling you" Adam assured her.

Amelia looks at her brother she wasn't sure if she should be happy about it or not. She loved Adam; she love any chance she had to spend time with him even if it was doing schoolwork. She liked it when Adam helps her with her homework and how patient he is with her when she has trouble understanding the work.

"And don't you worry about Sapphire or your chores me and Joe will take care of them for you" Hoss assured her. Amelia felt overwhelm, touched by their support and eagerness to help her and take care of her, but she was worried by all the attention she was receiving not use to having anyone do things for her.

She prided herself for being fiercely independent, especially being the only girl in the house, she felt it was necessary to be independent not feeling the need to rely on others especially her family for help. She feared she would be a burden on her family the longer she is confine to her chair.

Ben could see something was troubling his daughter, "Something on your mind darling?". Amelia blushes as tears came to her eyes feeling slightly embarrassed, "I'm fine Pa just overwhelm is all. I really appreciate everything you all done for me".

She lets out a yawn. "Why don't you get some rest before supper?" Ben suggested. "I'll take you to your room" Hoss offered getting behind her chair. Adam and Joe each kiss her on the cheek as Hoss gently pushes her chair toward the spare bedroom. Once in the room, he pushes her by the bed and lifts her up putting her on the bed. "Can I get you anything pumpkin?" Hoss as he covers her up with a quilt that was on the bottom of the bed. "I'm ok thanks big brother" Amelia said. "Sleep tight baby I love you" Hoss kisses her forehead and walks out of the room as Amelia drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Little Joe was coming down the stairs heading toward the kitchen for a late-night snack, when he heard sniffling and whimpering sounds coming from Amelia's room.

Concerned he walks into the room and toward the bed, he turns on the oil lamp dimming the room with light. Amelia is lying on her side, her back toward the door, her little shoulders shaking as she lets out her sorrow. She can feel someone standing behind her, she rolls over to see her brother standing there concern.

Joe sits down besides her caressing her teary cheek, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly he hated to see her cry. Amelia sits up sniffling throwing her arms around her brother sobbing into his shoulder. Joe strokes his hand through her hair soothingly. "It's alright let it out" he softly soothed. When her tears are spent, he pulls away from her, caressing her cheeks his thumbs wiping away the remaining tears. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Amelia nods her head sheepishly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Amelia shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know what talking is going to do, its not going to make me walk again" she said bitterly. Joe looks at her feeling disappointed to see his optimistic sister become defeated over her situation. "What kind of talk is that? I know you're hurting sweetheart, but not talking about it isn't helping" Joe pointed out.

Amelia glares at him, "How would you know how I feel?" "You don't know anything about how I feel" As soon as she said it, she regretted it especially seeing the stung hurt look on Joe's face. "I'm sorry Joe I didn't mean that" she said apologetically. Joe takes her hand in his kissing it affectionately. "I'm just so tired and angry. I hate this, Joe. I hate feeling like an invalid and a burden on everyone" she groaned. "You're not a burden on anyone we love you sweetheart. We would do anything for you. Everything is going to be okay and you will walk again" he assured her. "You really think so?" Joe smiles and hugs her "I know so"

Joe pulls away gets up and lays her down pulling the covers over her. "It's getting late and a pretty girl like you needs her beauty sleep" Amelia yawns tiredly as she gets comfortable in bed. "Goodnight sweetheart" Joe said caressing her cheek. "Night Joe" she mumbles as she drifts off to sleep. Joe smiles fondly leaning over kissing her forehead. He turns the lamp off as he walks quietly out of the room.

Early that morning, Adam had gotten up and rode into Virginia City. He rides up to the schoolhouse at the far end of town. He dismounts off his horse and enters the building to see the schoolteacher Miss Jones preparing for the school day by writing down math problems on the blackboard. Miss Jones turns to see Adam standing there, "Good morning Adam, this is quite a surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked warmly genuinely happy to see him. Adam takes off his hat, "Well I wanted to talk to you regarding my sister Amelia. She had an accident and won't be coming to school for a while"

Miss Jones is shocked by the news, "I'm sorry to hear that and I hope she gets better" Adam smiles but is concern seeing how worried Miss Jones, "Is there something the matter, Miss Jones?" he queried. Miss Jones blushes sheepishly, "Forgive me Adam, I do hope your sister makes a full recovery, but I can't help but be concern over her education"

Adam nods understandingly explaining the reason for his visit, "I was hoping if you can show me what Amelia has been studying and if there are areas, she needs help in" Miss Jones copies down her lesson plans and hands it to the elder Cartwright. "Amelia is doing really well in most of her subjects especially reading and writing but she's struggling with arithmetic" she informed him.

Adam thanks her as he puts his hat back on his head tipping the rim to her and walks out of the schoolhouse. As he places the lesson plan into his coat pocket, he then grabs Sport's reins from the hitching post the children began to arrive. Among the children was Amelia's best friend Emily; aside from being Amelia's best friend she was also consider as family to the Cartwrights.

Emily is surprise to see Adam there and walks over to him. "Hi Adam, where's Amelia?" she asked when she didn't see her best friend anywhere. "Hi Emily' Adam greeted, "I'm afraid Amelia won't be coming to school for a while". Emily is stunned fearing something bad must have happened. "Is she sick?"

Adam looks at her with a small smile on his face, he knew how much the two girls cared for one another. He was glad that Amelia had a friend like Emily. "Amelia had fallen off her horse yesterday, for the moment she can't walk" Emily's eyes widen, "Is she paralyzed?" Adam shakes his head uncertainty, "The doctor doesn't think so, he thinks it'll take time, but he's hopeful Amelia should be able to walk again".

Emily is relieved to hear it. Adam suggests for her to come to the ranch when she has permission from her parents. He tells her Amelia would be happy to see her. The school bell rings signaling the start of school. Adam and Emily say their goodbyes and part ways in opposite directions.

Adam climbs up onto Sport and rides to the General store that was in the corner of town. Adam dismounts ties the reins and enters the store. Mr. Crawford the store owner was restocking the shelves behind the counter when he heard a new customer entering his store. He looks over his shoulder to see his new customer was Adam. "Hi Adam, I'll be with you in a moment" he called over.

Adam greets him with a wave as he walks over to a shelve full of books. Mr. Crawford walks over to Adam, "Anything you are looking for in particular?" Mr. Crawford inquired. Adam glances at him, "Is there any new books in stock?" Mr. Crawford smiles knowing how well-educated Adam was. "As a matter of fact, I just got a shipment yesterday" he informed his customer showing him to where the new books were at the other end of the store.

Adam scans through the various titles wondering which ones would appeal to Amelia. "Are you looking for anything particular?" Mr. Crawford asked. "I'm looking for something for Amelia" Adam said then explains about Amelia being laid up at home. Mr. Crawford shakes his head dishearten by the news; like most of the townsfolk who are friends with the family they adored the youngest Cartwright. "I'm terribly sorry to hear that and I hope she gets better soon" Mr. Crawford said sincerely.

Adam nods his head in thanks then turns his attention back to the books. He notices a few Amelia would be interested in. He picks out a few and walks to the counter. Mr. Crawford rings up his order then puts together a paper bag of candies Amelia liked. Adam is about to refuse but Mr. Crawford is insistent. "You take this to your sister and tell her I hope she feels better" Adam smiles seeing that it was no use to argue, pays for the books and thanks the generous storekeeper and heads for home.


End file.
